Wherever You Go
by KagomeKissez
Summary: A reluctant prince has broken free from his prison like kingdom, and he meets the girl of his dreams but timing couldn’t be worse, his past has come back to get him...But their after her too?
1. His Secret

**_Title: _Wherever you go, I'll follow.**

**_Author:_** **KagomeKissez**

**_Chapter:_ One**

**_Summery: _Inuyasha is a prince and in arranged to marry princess Kikyo. However, Inuyasha hides his identity and goes to Kagome's public school. Eventually they become best friends and fall in love. Although Kagome's Step dad and Inuyasha's brother and mother forbid them to see each other. Inuyasha must go through with the arranged marriage to create peace between the two lands. Kagome has constant problems with her step dad, causing her to run away in search of Inuysaha. Although everything goes terribly wrong when she is kidnappedandInuyasha has to find a way to escape his prison in the palace and finally be with Kagome. **

* * *

"Uuuuuuggggggghhhhhh, five more minutes…" Kagome stuffed her head under her pillow and waved away her mother. 

"Kagome Higurashi!"

Kagome spoke to herself, 'oh no, she used the full name…'

"Kagome, it's the first day of school, your going to be late."

Kagome's mom walked to the window and opened the blind, causing Kagome to flinch from the bright sun. She then stole the pillow from Kagome and headed back downstairs to finish preparing the lunches, leaving the door open behind her. Souta was already downstairs eating some breakfast consisting of his usual sugar filled corn flakes. Kagome eventually dragged herself out of bed and sluggishly walked to the bathroom with a large yawn. When she was finished she lazily walked to her bedroom with a toothbrush in her mouth and dug through her closed for her new school uniform. She walked back to the bathroom with her uniform and came out dressed and ready.

"Bye mom!" Souta yelled leaving through the front door.

Kagome paid no attention to her little brother and went right past him in the front door and walked into her kitchen. Her lunch was sitting on kitchen table, as always it was nicely packaged in front of her stepfather. She gave a glare without him noticing and swiftly grabbed her lunch before he looked up from the business section of the newspaper. She gave her mom a quick kiss goodbye and she wished her a good first day at school. She paced towards the front door and had her hand on the knob when she sensed someone approaching her.

Coldly Kagome said, "Goodbye, Takashi."

Kagome never even turned around to look at him but he did say something.

"Have a nice day Kagome, don't get into any trouble."

Kagome left without giving an answer and ran down the shrine steps. When she got to the bottom he was at the top waving her goodbye.

'He is such a creep."

She walked out of his sights and ran most of the way to school. She didn't want to slow down because of the fear that her stepfather could, although highly unlikely, was following her. When she finally got to school she slowed down and caught her breath only to loose in on what she saw next. She noticed a boy in a red sports car pull up in the school parking lot. He was defiantly a senior like her. When the boy exited with his backpark from the passenger seat and locked his car she noticed he had unusual silver hair. She looked away not wanting her gaze to meet his and perhaps cause and awkward situation. Unfortunately she wasn't watching where she was going and tripped over a crack in the sidewalk. She lit the ground pretty hard and could feel that the skin broke from her knee that then started to sting.

"Hey are you okay?" a voice asked.

"Umm." Kagome looked up to see who was standing over her. "Sure."

She couldn't really make out or recognize whom it was that stood before her. The sun was too bright and shining against their back that caused it to look like a shadow and leave her practically blind. She squinted to get a better point of view but still nothing, until the boy helped her up and smiled, it was then that she knew exactly who it was… Hojo. Kagome sighed in disappointment and looked past completely ignoring his concern. She was watching the boy she was hoping for.

The Boy casually walked away from his car and towards her with the top buttons of his shirt undone and his backpack slung over one shoulder. He was wearing dark sunglasses to hide his mysterious eyes and had the funniest, most adorable dog-ears on his head for some very odd reason. He turned his head slowly to check out some girls who were watching him but he just ignored them and turned back to his business. But as he walked his sharp sense of smell was intrigued by a sweet smell of blood. He looked where it was coming from and looked at Kagome's knee. He lowered his glasses and raised his gaze up the body from the knee, to the thighs, to the bottom of the skirt, the waist, to the bottom of the blouse, to the chest, to the neck, to the chin, to the luscious lips, to the nose, to some freckles, until finally he saw her deep chocolate brown eyes. He smiled to himself and raised his sunglasses again walking slowly towards her.

Kagome had seen that the boy watched her up her body and became at bit more nervous as he got closer. When their paths finally crossed she noticed he whispered something past her ear.

"…Klutz"

Kagome was startled and just watched him walk past her and step up the front steps, open the door, and watch as he disappeared into the halls until the door finally closed.

"Kagome, are you listening to me?"

Hojo finally caught Kagome's attention and startled her out of her daydream.

"Huhm what is it?"

"Your alright, right?"

"Oh yah, it's not a big deal, it's just a scratch."

Hojo was rummaging through his backpack trying to find a bandage and when he did he pulled it out, ripped it out of its package and knelt down to stick onto her knee.

"There, that should do the trick."

Kagome watched him stand back up and gave a nervous smile.

"Thank you again Hojo. But I have to go register and get my books."

With that said she left to register and sign out her schoolbooks. She put the ones she didn't need into her locker and walked to her homeroom and first class. When she entered she noticed her friends surrounding a new girl and asking her questions. Yuka finally turned around and called Kagome over.

"Kagome, over here!" She yelled.

Kagome smiled and rushed over to her friends. Then she was introduced to Sango.

"Kagome, this is Sango, she is from Nagasaki."

Kagome stuck out her hand to shake Sango's and greeted her

"Hey Sango, my name is Kagome, it's nice to meet you." Kagome said with a smile.

Sango smiled back very shy just as the teacher walked in.

"Settle down class, we have a lot to get started on." Mrs. Umatta lectured on.

Kagome walked to her seat near the back noticing the strange, yet mysterious boy again she sort of met earlier. He was pulling out his earphones and stuffing them in his pocket along with his latest and greatest MP3 player. His sunglasses were rested on the top of his head and he sat very casually in his desk fiddling with his pen, taping his foot and starring blankly out the window. Kagome tried not to star and think about how hot he looked, but that was behind her and she couldn't help herself. She placed her books down on top of her desk, only looking away for a second to sit down comfortably but then looked to the front of the class, casually glancing back at him.

"We have a few new students in out class again this year." Mrs. Umatta began, "Please rise and tell us a bit about yourself. Lets start with you." She pointed to a boy with a small ponytail that sat purposely surrounded by girls. He gladly stood and began introducing himself.

"My name is Miroku, I was training at a temple until my guardians said I should be more exposed to the world, so here I am."

Mrs. Umatta smiled and said, "Nice to meet you." Then she pointed to Sango, "Your next."

Well my name is Sango and I am from Nagasaki. I grew up there learning about and studying about the ancient profession of my ancestors, demon slaying."

"Wow, I am sure u will have plenty of stories too tell the class."

Sango just shrugged. Kagome gave her a quick smile and Sango blushed. When she looked at Miroku across the class, he was also smiling, but it was a perverted smile. She turned away kind of scared. It was finally time for Kagome's mystery man to explain himself. Mrs. Umatta pointed to him and Kagome turned to look. She listened very intently and watched him stand and lean against his desk. He slowly opened his eyes and began his speech.

"My name is Inuyasha, I'm from the coast. And he said nothing more he just sat down.

Kagome was a little disappointed that he didn't say anything else so she looked away unpleased. Inuyasha didn't notice.

Although Inuysaha had a lot he could have said, but he was forbid too. Inuyasha was better known at the coast as Prince Inuyasha Takahashi, heir to the thrown after his brother Lord Sesshomaru.

**A/N: Hey fans. I'm back with another story. I just had this great idea and I totally know where I am going with this. I hope it becomes and instant hit and that you already enjoy it. REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**


	2. Falling For Inuyasha

**_Title: _Wherever you go, I'll follow.**

**_Author:_** **KagomeKissez**

**_Chapter:_ Two**

**_Disclaimer:_** **I don't own Inuyasha.**

**Where we left off: **

It was finally time for Kagome's mystery man to explain himself. Mrs. Umatta pointed to him and Kagome turned to look. She listened very intently and watched him stand and lean against his desk. He slowly opened his eyes and began his speech.

"My name is Inuyasha, I'm from the coast. And he said nothing more he just sat down.

Kagome was a little disappointed that he didn't say anything else so she looked away unpleased. Inuyasha didn't notice.

Although Inuysaha had a lot he could have said, but he was forbid too. Inuyasha was better known at the coast as Prince Inuyasha Takahashi, heir to the thrown after his brother Lord Sesshomaru.

Now 

Sesshomaru took over the honor of king after their father died a few years ago from battle, leaving their mother a widow. Queen Takahashi decided that ruling the kingdom caused too much stress on her and left the responsibility to Sesshomaru because he already had a fiancée, Rin.

Rin was just a mortal simpleton and first year from Tokyo University, relatively 5 years younger than Sesshomaru at the age 19, leaving Sesshomaru only 24. (A/N: I know this isn't like the series but I made it this way to fit my story.) She was an energetic, outgoing, kind and an optimistic type of girl. Everyone around the kingdom found it odd that the two would make a perfects couple, let alone get married considering they where completely opposite of each other. They had only been dating a few months before Sesshomaru, in all his glory, asked her to be his wife.

Inuyasha never cared for his father or brother; he thought that they made stupid decisions and that they were both complete dirt bags that never should have had the great Takahashi name. He felt this deception towards them ever since he was a younger boy. His father was a full-blooded demon but always wore a disguise from his people. His brother was the same, but bullied and teased his little brother of his half human blood. Although they thought that Inuyasha was the one unworthy of the Takahashi name. In all reality Inuyasha's mother was the only one that respected her little boy and thought that he would make an amazing King someday.

Inuyasha still sat at his desk and unknowing to the rest of the class actually paid attention. Bells rung and classes commenced until the lunch break. The lunch line was huge the cafeteria was slowly filling. Sango finally got out of the line and looked for a place to sit until she saw Kagome waving and guiding her over,

"Sango, over here!" Kagome yelled across the lunchroom.

Sango made her way to the table located near the middle far left side by a window. She placed her tray down, which consisted of a fruit salad and small carton of milk. The conversation immediately started with Sango's demon slaying past.

"So Sango, what did you learn about your ancestors in Nagasaki?" Uri asked.

"Oh, well it's kind of boring really."

"No I think it's really cool actually." Kagome smiled.

"Well it's not exactly something that should be talked over lunch, if you know what I mean."

"Oh…"

Just then Yuka nudged Sango, "hey Sango, there is that cute guy from our homeroom looking at you, you know the one with the cute little ponytail."

"What?"

"Yah your right Yuka." Uri pointed to Miroku and Sango blushed.

Miroku got up from his seat and walked over to the girls' table where they all started giggling and he sat down beside Sango.

"Hi ladies. How are we all today?"

All the girls giggled again and all at once said, "Fine!"

"Your Sango, right?" He asked

"Umm yah, nice to meet you Miroku."

They both just kind of looked at each other until Sango turned completely red but it was definitely not a blush it was anger. A large slapping noise was filled the cafeteria and almost the entire cafeteria stared in the direction of Miroku on the ground with a larhe red hand mark on is cheek and Sango leaving to the bathroom.

"Poor little pervert." Yuka giggled

Kagome noticed that when the cafeteria was watching them Inuyasha was the only one who didn't look.

"Hey girls, I'll be right back."

"Ok we are going to check on Sango."

They all split up and Kagome wandered over to where Inuyasha was sitting alone. She kept her eyes on him and he didn't look up from his food once to notice Kagome was coming for him. She dodged a few garbage cans and waved to some people until she finally sat down across from him and introduced herself.

"Hi, I'm Kagome." She said with a smile.

Inuyasha looked up and Kagome was in absolute aw, as she looked straight into the most amazing and unique amber eyes she has ever seen. They sparkled and she instantly melted. Not only was he the hottest guy she ever saw but he had magnificent eyes. What more could she ask for.

"Hi." He answered

Kagome just kept starring and didn't know that she was making a complete fool of herself. Inuyasha became a bit nervous that she wasn't saying anything and that she just kept…starring… at him.

"Hey, earth to klutz…anybody home?" he said in a teasing tone.

"…. Wait a sec…HEY! You just called me a klutz again."

"Yah, what of it?"

"Well I think you owe me an apology."

Inuyasha had the funniest look on his face Kagome couldn't help but crack up a bit.

"You want me to apologize?"

"MmmHmm."

Inuyasha just got up and walked away.

"Your annoying klutz."

Kagome was shocked, not only did he call her a klutz again, but now he called annoying.

"Hey, get back here."

She grabbed him by his sleeve and whipped him around to show him how angry she was. She was faced with those amber eyes again and for a second she forgot that she was angry at him. But he glared at her and Kagome remembered. She was ready to give him a slap when.

"Okay, Okay, I'm sorry, u happy now?"

Kagome let go of his arm, "Yes."

"Your still clumsy thought."

Kagome chased him out of the cafeteria and under a tree outside. Although when she got to the tree he disappeared, for a second she quickly caught her breath and heard some laughing around her. She looked around and walked around the tree until she finally felt something hit her head. She looked down and it was and acorn.

"What the…"

"Up here klutz!"

Kagome looked above her and Inuyasha was sitting in the tree the entire time, watching her.

"Stop calling me that!" she said upset.

"Aww did I hurt u feelings?" he teased then laughed.

"It's not funny."

He jumped down from the tree and looked at her. He could tell she might even cry.

"If you cry…"

Too late Kagome already had a few tears falling down her cheeks and gave out a little whimper.

'Oh no…'

Inuyasha just looked at her and raised her chin. She slightly opened her eyes and whipped her tears and Inuyasha said he was sorry.

"Do you mean it this time?" she asked.

"Yah, sure."

And just too make sure she wasn't going to cry, Inuyasha gave her a quick hug. Kagome could not believe that he was hugging her, they hardly knew each other for even ten minutes and he was already hugging her. When he quickly let go she missed his strength already. Something about the hug made her feel as if she was in ultimate protection. After he let go she just kind of stood there, replaying the moment over and over again in her head, thinking about the situation.

'What wrong with me, I never act like this around a guy, especially one I just met.'

"Don't tell anyone I went soft on you, I just don't like it when girls cry." He looked away and Kagome snapped out of her daze and smiled.

"I think it's sweet."

Inuyasha gave her a funny face as if he were asking "Are you serious?" But he just looked away again and blushed unknowingly to Kagome.

'Stop it you fool, you can't let her see you blush, Ugh why does she give my butterflies, it's just a girl…yet nobody has ever made me feel this way…No don't think about it that way, must stay focused.' Inuyasha was having a mental battle to himself and every time he had a different thought his expression changed and it was completely obvious to Kagome.

"Umm, maybe you should be left alone…with yourself…"

"Huh." Inuyasha looked at her, "what are you talking about?"

"You look like your arguing with yourself?"

'Shit, I have to sound casual.' Inuyasha put on a serious face, "Keh."

"And what is that supposed to mean?" She asked.

"Nothing, never mind."

They both could tell that this conversation was going nowhere and there was a very awkward silence between the two until finally the ball rang.

"Inuyasha?"

Kagome could him right as he was leaving by grabbing his arm.

"Are you doing anything after?"

"No, why?"

"Well it's just a suggestion but…"

"Spit it out already…" he interrupted.

"Well you know how we have that presentation forHistory, I don't have a partner and I was wondering…"

Kagome started to give her irresistible puppy dog eyes and cuped her hands together like she was praying.

"Sure, I don't have a partner either."

"Really? You will go with me?"

"I already said yes, now leave before I change my mind."

"Thank you so much Inuyasha! I'll meet you right here after school and we can go to the museum and check thing out ok? Bye!"

Kagome ran to the side door and disappeared towards her locker. Inuyasha put his hands in his pockets and went to his gym class.

**With Kagome **

Kagome met up with her friends in their art class and grabbed her paint brushes and paint. She sat down and had the biggest smile on her face. Her friends could tell something was up and nudged her.

"Kagome?"

She just sighed and swirled some paint on the paper. Her friends began whispering but she never noticed, she was way to caught up in her day dream.

"Kagome is in Lust."

"Something must have happened to her after we split up from lunch."

"Yah but who did she disappear with?"

"I wonder if it was with Hojo?"

"I don't know, she seams to have a thing for the boy with those fake ears on top of his head."

"You mean the one with the long silver hair?"

"Yah, no wonder, he is really hot."

"Yuka!" the other two knocked her on the head, then they finally confronted Kagome about what she was doing over lunch.

"Kagome?" Uri asked.

"Mmmm?"

"Spill! What happened with you at lunch?"

'Oops…did I make it that obvious, oh no…" Kagome blushed then tried to change the subject. "Umm, I better go change my water…haha."

"Oh no you don't, your full of lust."

"yah, what happened with you and the new guy?"

"How did you know it was with him."

"SO, you where with him at lunch."

'Shit, Kagome your are a klutz." She thought to herself, "it was nothing, he was teasing me and I made him stop."

"AND!" all three of them interrupted.

"Well…one thing led to another and…"

"Oh my god, Kagome you kissed him!"

"WHAT? No, you guys have it all wrong, we're just partners for the History presentation."

"Just partners hey?"

"Yah are you sure your not suddenly going out."

"You guys, I just met him."

"Sure, but things will develop, I'm positive." Uri patted Kagome on the back reassuringly.

"Umm, sure…"

**With Inuyasha**

Inuyasha walked out of the change room and then outside to meet up for some baseball. He looked around at the rest of the boys being split up into teams by the teacher and then he was selected to be on the shirts team (A/N; you know shits and jerseys, just had to make that clear, back with the story.) Inuysaha was on the same team as Miroku and later when their team switched to bat he finally confronted Inuyasha.

"Hey, you're the other new guy Inuysaha, right?"

"Yah." He replied.

"I'm Miroku, nice to meet you."

Miroku put out his hand towards Inuyasha, thinking it was just going to be a simple shake he grabbed the boys hand. As soon as he did Miroku pulled Inuyasha into him for a hug, Inuyasha was almost winded when he pulled him, although he completely rejected the hug and pushed him away.

"WHAT ARE YOU DONG!"

"I was just giving you a hug." He retorted.

"Well next time warn me okay."

"Umm, sure."

Inuyasha turned away from him until Miroku poked him on the shoulder.

"What?" he yelled.

"Whoa, calm down."

"Well what do you want?"

"It's your turn at bat."

Inuysaha turned completely red and went to the front of the backstop. He was a little mad at the guy, considering he was kind of annoying, so on the first hit Inuysaha swung with all his might but missed the first pitch.

"Strike one." Said the umpire, Inuysaha gave him a dirty look.

With the second pitch Inuyasha was determined to show off some of his unique skills, such as his strength to hit a ball out of the grounds. He tapped the base and brought the bad to his shoulder. The teacher looked him in the eye and gave him a nod, then though a very fast pitch towards him. Inuyasha kept his eye o the ball and swung at it. His form was perfect and he dropped the bat and watched the ball shore above the sky. It went exactly where he new it would, off the school grounds. When he came into home at a light jog, people greeted him with high fives and "nice hit, good run, that was great and etc…"

"Wow, where did you learn to bat like that?" Miroku asked.

"When I get board I hit a few baseballs."

"Well your really good at it."

"Keh."

After School 

Inuyasha was leaning against the trees where Kagome had told him to meet her after school. He had his sunglasses on again and was thinking about his family '_the only reason I am here is because my mother told me to get a chance at a normal life. As long as Sesshomaru rules, I am allowed to stay here as long as I need. But how long is…all that I need. I can only become king if I find a wife and all the princesses I have met are snobby and only want to be with me for the money and the power. I want a princess that is sweet and won't use me for what I have, one that I can truly spend the rest of my life with. I'm kidding myself; there won't be a princess like that, only mortals would truly appreciate being a queen, and a girl like Kagome wouldn't take it for granite. _Not again, why am I always thinking about her, but she would make a good queen. Ugh, I can't get her out of my mind.'

Just after that Kagome showed up andasked if he was ready to leave. Inuyasha happily agreed and they went to the museum together like they both agreed on.

**A/N: I hope you liked this chapter, I think it's cute. Anyway, I am starting to try and write my story with lots more detail now and make them longer so I hope you like that, also thank you to all the people that reviewed even if there weren't that many of you. So now I won't update till I have at least 10 or more reviews so tell your friends about it. The more reviews the sooner I update keep that in mind.**

**Love from: KagomeKissez :)**

**P.S: sorry if there where any really bad mistakes.**


	3. Family secrets

**_Title: _Wherever you go, I'll follow.**

**_Author:_** **KagomeKissez**

**_Chapter:_ Three**

**_Disclaimer:_** **I do not own Inuyasha**

**Where we left off: **

**After school…**

Inuyasha was leaning against the trees where Kagome had told him to meet her after school. He had his sunglasses on again and was thinking about his family '_the only reason I am here is because my mother told me to get a chance at a normal life. As long as Sesshomaru rules, I am allowed to stay here as long as I need. But how long is…all that I need. I can only become king if I find a wife and all the princesses I have met are snobby and only want to be with me for the money and the power. I want a princess that is sweet and won't use me for what I have, one that I can truly spend the rest of my life with. I'm kidding myself; there won't be a princess like that, only mortals would truly appreciate being a queen, and a girl like Kagome wouldn't take it for granite. _Not again, why am I always thinking about her, but she would make a good queen. Ugh, I can't get her out of my mind.'

Just after that Kagome showed up andasked if he was ready to leave. Inuyasha happily agreed and they went to the museum together like they both agreed on.

**Now:**

Kagome and Inuyasha left the school grounds and headed downtown towards the museum in Inuyasha's car. The museum was a large building probably fifty or sixty years old, but it's one of the most beautiful pieces of architecture in the entire city. As they were driving they immediately hit it off and where deep into a conversation filled with laughter, touching, teasing, everything was perfect. They stopped for some ice cream but then soon continued on their way to the museum. When they arrived, they were amazed at how beautiful it was; neither of them has really been _in _the museum before, especially Inuyasha. They walked in and walked around a bit looking at artwork and sculptures.

"Well, we better get to work." Kagome implied.

"I think there are some artifacts over in the feudal era exhibit, we should go check those out."

"Wow, I never knew you knew so much about this."

"Kagome, it's common sense."

"Oh…well lets get going."

On the way to the exhibit it was kind of an awkward situation, because neither of them where talking. I guess you could say they ran out of things to say on the way here. Anyway even when they got there and where taking notes on the artifacts they still kept to themselves.

'What is he thinking? …Wait a minute I know exactly what he is thinking, he probably thinks I am an annoying little klutz, he said it before."

'This is pointless, why do I even bother going on these stupid trips, this entire royal marriage deal is totally messing me up. Rin is a mortal, and is engaged to Sesshomaru, so why wouldn't I be able to be with Kagome…No! I have to stop thinking about that.' he glanced towards Kagome and she was still taking notes, "Although, she would be perfect, she is pretty and nice…'

"Kagome?"

"Yah, what is it?"

"Umm…"

"Yah...?"Kagome questioned

"…Are you done yet?"

"Oh, yah…I guess."

"We should get going then, it's late." He blushed

"Inuyasha, did you maybe want to come over and have dinner?"

"Dinner? I hardly know you."

"Yah, well I thought it would be nice."

"I guess so, I have nothing better to do."

Inuyasha wanted to act casual, as if he thought it was a stupid idea, but that was only to hide the fact that he was jumping for joy inside. She had just invited him over for dinner.

They exited and Kagome said thank you to a clerk and they walked down the stairs when Kagome turned back to smile at Inuyasha and she lost he footing (again) and started to fall through the air when something caught the back of her blouse. (Guess who? Haha)

"Oh my god!"

Kagome was flung into his chest as he caught her. She buried her face in his shirt and held on so tightly as she id she where about to fall again, besides it felt so good to be so close. She looked up at him and stared into his eyes.

"Inuyasha?"

"You really need to be more careful." He laughed

Kagome goggled back, "Yah. But I had you there to catch me." Kagome couldn't believe what she had just said; she covered her mouth and turned away from him walking to his car.

'Why on earth did I say that? I am such an idiot…'

'That was unexpected…'but Inuysha soon had a second thought, 'Although she had to have said it sooner or later, I have saved her ass so many times already.'

Inuyasha opened the door for Kagome who was still bright red. Then entered him self. Kagome waked as Inuysaha put his hand on the stick shift and then put the car into drive. She followed his arm up to his face and he never once looked at her or even seemed like he noticed that she was staring at him. He just looked ahead to the road and concentrated on driving.

"Kagome?"

'Oh shit, he probably wants to know why I'm starring at him, how did he know?'

"I'm sorry."

Inuyasha looked at her like she was an idiot, "Why the hell are you sorry? I just need to know where you live?"

"Oh right, its Higurashi shrine, the one on the hill with the big tree."

Inuyasha thought the directions where a bit funny so he let out a small laugh but she never noticed. The drive was quite and Kagome just looked out her window with the wind blowing her hair. This time Inuyasha was the one to stare and he slowly looked away from the road. She looked so peaceful with the wind blowing and the Tokyo light sparkling off her face and in her eyes.

"This is the spot Inuyasha, you can just park here on the street."

He snapped out of his daydream and parked the car. As Kagome stepped out she proceeded to her home and Inuyasha walked slowly behind her, taking in the view of the city as he walked up the steps.

"Hurry up, Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled behind her self to the boy.

He ran the rest of the way up the stairs to catch up to her and she led him to main house. She slid open the sliding door and dropped off her bags and told Inuyasha to do the same. She also told him to wait in the living room and she would go find the rest of her family. While she was gone Inuyasha sat on the couch and looked around. It felt awkward to him being in a house not surrounded by jewels and servants, great rooms and family generation portraits…also…many memories of what his father had worked so hard to get them too. He sat up and walked over to the bookshelf, which was filled with pictures of Kagome when she was still really quite small. The one that caught his attention was a picture where Kagome had been dressed in traditional Japanese clothing. (A/N: There is a flash of it in the first movie when Kagome's mom is explaining how important the tree is. Just to let you get a better idea of what I'm talking about, that is if u saw the movie. On with the story...) he thought she looked absolutely stunning and he placed his fingers in the glass, slowly touching the picture.

"I wish I could have something like this," he mumbled too him self.

Just then he sensed someone behind him and placed to picture where it was and turned around to a very angry man.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?"

"Well, ummm, Kagome invited me."

"Kagome?"

"Yah, I'm a friend school."

"Don't use that bullshit with me."

"What?"

"I know what your up too. All you boys want these days is to get a girl to sleep with you and leave them with the guilt. GET OUT!"

Inuyasha was dumbfounded; he didn't know what to say…why would someone he just met, accuse him of something so wrong. He was about to yell back at the man until Kagome showed up behind him.

"Takashi! I was looking all over for you," Kagome noticed the angry expression on her stepfathers face and she was worried. "Takashi?"

Takashi pushed Kagome to the ground and told Inuyasha more sternly to get out.

"Takashi! Inuysaha is my friend!"

He looked at Kagome with a raised eyebrow.

"I invited him over for dinner because we were late at the museum doing a project. I am not sending him home."

Takashi was unsatisfied and walked out of the room with a snort of disapproval with his stepdaughter. Inuyasha walked over to Kagome and helped her up.

"Are you okay?"

"Yah, I'm fine…"

"Are you sure I should stay after all?"

"What? Of course I want you to stay…my stepfather can be a real hard ass sometimes, just don't get in his way and you will be fine."

**At Dinner.**

The family of five (Kagome, Souta, Kagome's mom, grandpa and Takashi.) And Kagome's guest sat down at the table to a traditional meal of rice, fish, noodles and tea. The conversation at first was going nowhere and everyone ate silently and uneasily until Kagome's mom asked some questions.

"So, Inuyasah, where are you from?"

Inuyasha looked up from his plate with a mouth full of rice and fish. He swallowed and cleared his throat.

"I'm from the coast. All my family is still there I am just visiting some other relatives here."

"Really? Well that's nice, whoa re you visiting?" Kagome's mom asked politely.

"My brother and his fiancée, I'm actually here for their wedding at the end of the year."

"Well that's really nice, are you going back to the coast when schools done?"

"I don't know, I was thinking of getting a job and living on my own."

The table was silent once again and only the sound of cutting knives and chewing people was heard.

"Ummm, what your brothers name Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"Ses…sho…maru…"

"Oh, well that's the new kings name isen't it?"

"…"

"Is your brother the king?' Souta asked enthusiastically.

"Oh NO! ummmm, Sesshomaru is just a common name I guess." Inuyasha tried convincing them that his stupid brother was someone else, and it worked.

Kagome's step dad left the table with silence, not even showing a hint if interest in the conversation that evening. Instead he cleaned his plate and left to the bedroom. He walked into the bedroom and locked the door behind him. He walked over to the nightstand and picked up the phone dialing a secret number. A mysterious man answered and Takashi started talking to the man on the other line.

"What is it?" the mysterious voice asked.

"I need someone taken of."

"Yes, who is it?"

"The boys name is Inuysaha Takahashi, find as much information you can about him and get back to me with all the details as soon as possible."

"Any particular reason sir?"

"He seams interested in Kagome, I can't have anyone interfering with the observation."

"Yes sir."

**A/N: Wow! I only have 2 chapters up and I have just over 30 reviews. That is AWESOME! I am so glad that everyone likes my story. This is amazing, well I hope you like my new chapter, I revealed a little bit of mystery in this one at the end obviously and trust me it is only going to get better. I still have sooooo many ideas left, but it would be great to send in some ideas as well for little cute parts to come. I could always use some constructive criticism but please no flamers. Anyway On too my thank you's: **

**Tahitianbabe, peoplekityo, Kagomefan595, 666loser666, Shero003, SweetLittleDancer, Joanna, Raithya, hanyoXmiko990, Ryuchi, Country Wolf Boy, Kriszty, phpuhleaz, Sana chichi, Bakuryu-ha and sparklingcrystal133.**

**You all are the best fans ever so U ROCK! I'll review soon! Hopefully. **


	4. Can I trust you?

**_Title: _Wherever you go, I'll follow.**

**_Author:_** **KagomeKissez**

**_Chapter:_ Four**

**_Disclaimer _: I do not own Inuyasha**

**Where we left off:**

Kagome's step dad left the table with silence, not even showing a hint if interest in the conversation that evening. Instead he cleaned his plate and left to the bedroom. He walked into the bedroom and locked the door behind him. He walked over to the nightstand and picked up the phone dialing a secret number. A mysterious man answered and Takashi started talking to the man on the other line.

"What is it?" the mysterious voice asked.

"I need someone taken of."

"Yes, who is it?"

"The boys name is Inuysaha Takahashi, find as much information you can about him and get back to me with all the details as soon as possible."

"Any particular reason sir?"

"He seams interested in Kagome, I can't have anyone interfering with the observation."

"Yes sir."

**Now:**

Takashi hung up the phone and leaned over to the nightstand beside him and opened it. He pulled out a little book disguised as an event planner and opened it to a certain page. Reading the text in his head it said:

'_Due to recent discoveries from a spy in the royal Takahashi household, our organization is aware that they are searching for a girl who is a reincarnation of an ancient priestess from five hundred years ago. Getting their hands on this girl they will be able to manipulate her into using her powers to finally put their plan into action. As we are aware the Royal family plans to use these powers to make the entire country once again under their control.'_

To better make sense of the situation, Takashi remembered what he understood before. The royal family has been waiting for years of the reincarnation of the girl. But when the day finally came, two girls where born, both almost identical but from different mothers. They became confused and once again waited till enough signs showed. Nobody would know which girl truly had the ancient priestesses powers until the day that the priestess died on her twenty-second birthday. Everything would be transferred on the day she died; she will take over that girl's body. But if manipulated with love, her powers can easily be used to anyone's selfish needs. Kagome was one of the girls that was born on that day, the others name was Kikyo. Takashi rubbed his eyes out of frustration, then put the little book back and left the bedroom to lounge with the rest of the family in the living room. When he entered the room Kagome just walked back into the house through the front door, she had said goodbye to Inuyasha and was going to go upstairs to get ready for bed. Takashi continued to the living room and sat down with his wife to watch the evening news.

"He seams like a nice enough boy?" Mrs. Higurashi said starting the conversation.

"Mmm Hmm." Takashi replied.

"Is something wrong?" She asked.

"No, nothing to worry about, just a little stressed out from work."

The two continued to watch the news. Meanwhile, Kagome was sitting in the tub thinking about everything. _'I hate Takashi, what did mom ever see in that guy? It has always seamed like he constantly wants to know what I'm doing, where I'm going, and whom I am seeing. Talk about a stalker. But that doesn't matter, have I really already fallen in love with Inuysaha? I hardly know him, yet my friends think something is there. I guess I like that he is hardheaded and stubborn, but not all the time, like when he caught mw when I fell down the steps, that was so sweet. I wonder what he is thinking right now?'_ Kagome squished down into the water some more to rinse off and stepped out.

**With Inuyasha **

Inuyasha stepped out of the elevator and walked down the hall on the third floor to his little apartment. It was a simple one-bedroom apartment with a small crowded living room and a little kitchen/eating area. He walked into his room then to the bathroom looked in the mirror and turned around turning the shower on. He removed his clothing and stepped into the shower that was already filling the entire room with hot steam. As Inuyasha was lathering the shampoo through his hair he began to think

'_I am such an idiot, how could I just let my feelings get the better of me…I hardly even know Kagome for a day and I am already catching her when she falls and standing up for her to her stepfather. I don't know if she understands if I am just leading her on..i don't even know what I am feeling!' _he sighed. '_Something tells me that this is only going to lead to trouble. Please…don't let Kagome fall on love with me, I don't want to hurt her.' _Inuyasha eyes widened and he rinsed out his hair. '_There I go again, all this love crap is finally getting to me. Maybe I shouldn't go to school tomorrow; gove me a chance to clear my head.' _

Inuyasha finished rubbing through the conditioner and turned off the tap. Stepping out he wrapped the towel around his waist and finished we his nightly routine. As he walked out of the bathroom and slipped on a pair of comfortable sweat pants the phone rang.

'_Who calls me this late?_' he wondered, picking up the cordless phone on the nightstand. Clicking the talk button nervously he spoke.

"Hello?" he asked.

The person on the other line paused then replied. "Inuyasha!"

"…"

"Inuyasha, it is me, Iziyoi, you mother."

Inuyasha hesitated then answered in shock, "mom? How did you find me?"

"That's besides the point, why did you run away…you have responsibly here at the castle, you can't just abandon that and leave all your problem with us."

Inuyasha didn't reply back, he stayed silent and waited for his mother to carry on. He slowly sat leaned against the wall and slid down to the floor, stretching out his legs.

"We have glorious news, and you need to return immediately-"

Before Iziyoi had a chance to explain Inuyasha interrupted her with controlled anger.

"I am not going back there, running away was the best thing to get me out of that stupid arranged marriage you wanted to put me through. Honestly mother, how long do you think I would last in a room with that bitch, without tearing her head off? I don't want to marry a whore and be miserable as a king ruling a land and being manipulated to do so. The only way to get me back, would be to come and get me, shackle me up and through me in a armored truck and drive me to the palace. Even then I wouldn't cooperate and guaranteed I would run away again."

"Calm down Inuyasha, you have to do what is best for your people."

"But I don't care about that, I thought you wanted me to live a normal life until my time came to rule the land."

"That's true I did want you to live a normal life-"

"Yes, and you went back on your word and said I had to marry this Kikyo person to join the two regions. You betrayed me mother and that's why I ran away to do what you told me to do, live a normal life, and I am doing exactly that."

"I'm sorry Inuyasha but you have to return. Kikyo's parents have died and they need a king, they need you Inuyasha, I can manage to give you a month or two to before you have to come back. But we need you, you have respo-"

"Responsibilities…I know…"

"I'll keep in touch ok?"

"Sure…whatever."

A soft click sounded on connection and Inuyasha pressed the off button. He reached up and placed it on the counter or the kitchen; with serious frustration he banged his head on the wall a few times before picking himself up again. He walked to his bedroom, set his alarm and crawled into bed.

Quietly he murmured the word, "Responsibilities…" before slowly drifting off into sweet slumber.

**

* * *

**

**The next day at school. History Class.**

Each group of two was quietly going over what they had researched the day before and where working on their presentations due the following Wednesday. Kagome and Inuyasha where found in the school library looking up more history about the project. Inuyasha would casually look up at Kagome as she proofread her notes.

"Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha snapped out of his daydream and answered as if nothing was wrong.

"Mmmm?"

"I'm sorry about my stepfather yesturday, he can be really rude at times."

"At times?"

"Ok so I underestimated it, but my mom loves him so I have to deal with it…I hate my stepfather, he is beyond creepy."

"What do you mean?"

"I can trust you right?"

Inuyasha was hesitant. He had no idea where this was going.

"You consider us good friends by now I assume right."

"How does this relate to your step dad?"

"Just answer the question."

"Well maybe I shouldn't if you're going to be that way about it."

Kagome narrowed her eyes and so did Inuysaha.

"I not backing down." Inuysaha said gruffly.

"ok well do you consider us good friends or not:

"We have only known each other for a day Kagome."

"I understand that."

"Yeah, I guess I consider us 'good' friends."

Kagome smiled and gave out a small giggle. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow and looked at her suspiciously.

"Spit it out already."

This comment wiped the smile off her face and Kagome looked at him irritably.

"Your so impatient."

"Whatever, just get on with it."

"Ok, well you know how Takashi pushed me down yesterday."

Inuysaha became worried he knew this wasn't going to be a good thing. His facial expression changed from stubbornness to that of concern. Her eyes had been covered by her bangs and she was fidgeting with pen. He could hear her breathing deeper and gritting her teeth. He thought about how someone who acted to perfect could have so many worries in life. It took her a long time before she got the courage and confessed. Finally she took a breath.

"He's really controlling…I can't go anywhere without him knowing where I am and when I ignore him he grabs me."

"Kagome that's abuse."

"I know, but I have always thought that he is just looking out for me. Also, other times he is kind of nice. But like I said I deal with it because my mom is happy, when my original father passed away she was really sad."

"Oh."

"Inuyasha you are the only one who I have ever told this to. I'm trusting you."

"Ok…"

"Thank you." A small tear found it way down Kagome's frail cheek but she wiped it away and smiled.

The lunch bell rang and the two of them packed up their books and headed to Kagome's Locker. They stood there and chatted a while before bother went separate ways to meet up with other friends. Kagome look back as she walked through the doors to the cafeteria and smiled. She turned to her friends and chatted before going to her regular table. As Inuyasha turned the corner to the corridor to get to his locker he looked over his shoulder as well and watched Kagome chat wither her friends.

'_I have never met anyone like her.'_

Inuyasha looked down at his History book with a grin as he turned the corner and walked to his locker.

**I am so sorry it took me so long to update. I have been kinda overwhelmed with math homework and friends and stuff that I just haven't had time. But I hope this makes up for my lack of commitment. I hope to update sooner next time and look forward to all the reviews. Oh and thanx to those who did review, i hope i did not disapoint you in a any way, if there are errors please point them out and i will fix them for the next chapter. ;)**

**Sincerely: KagomeKissez**


	5. Meeting Kouga

**_Title: _Wherever you go, I'll follow.**

**_Author:_** **KagomeKissez**

**_Chapter:_ Five**

**_Disclaimer _: I do not own Inuyasha**

**Where we left off:**

……"Ok, well you know how Takashi pushed me down yesterday."

Inuysaha became worried he knew this wasn't going to be a good thing. His facial expression changed from stubbornness to that of concern. Her eyes had been covered by her bangs and she was fidgeting with pen. It took her a long time before she confessed. Finally she took a breath.

"He's really controlling…I can't go anywhere without him knowing where I am and when I ignore him he grabs me."

"Kagome that's abuse."

"I know, but I have always thought that he is just looking out for me. Also, other times he is kind of nice. But like I said I deal with it because my mom is happy, when my original father passed away she was really sad."

"Oh."

"Inuyasha you are the only one who I have ever told this to. I'm trusting you."

"Ok…"

"Thank you." A small tear found it way down Kagome's frail cheek but she wiped it away and smiled.

The lunch bell rang and the two of them packed up their books and headed to Kagome's Locker. They stood there and chatted a while before bother went separate ways to meet up with other friends. Kagome look back as she walked through the doors to the cafeteria and smiled. She turned to her friends and chatted before going to her regular table. As Inuyasha turned the corner to the corridor to get to his locker he looked over his shoulder as well and watched Kagome chat wither her friends.

'_I have never met anyone like her.'_

Inuyasha looked down at his History book with a grin as he turned the corner and walked to his locker. ……

**Now:**

As Kagome was in the cafeteria talking to her friends about the morning and man trouble she couldn't help but notice this one boy across the room constantly looking at her. But it was not just a cute little glance every now and than, it was a creepy stalker kind of glance. Kagome tried not paying any attention to it and concentrate on her friends' confessions of their embarrassing moments in front of their crushes; although she couldn't help but feel extremely uncomfortable.

"Hey guys?" Kagome spoke up. "I think we should go outside for a while."

"What for?" Umi asked

"No good reason…I just want to go outside." Kagome replied hoping her friends would buy it.

"Good Idea, Miroku wont find me there." Sango said with a laugh.

All the girls laughed at Sango's pity and picked up their lunch trays. Kagome stood up and as she was about to walk away she curiously looked over where she noticed that one guy starring at her and he was gone. She let out a sigh of relief and turned over to find where Inuyasha was sitting. Sure enough he was sitting with a few friends he made and Miroku. She made eye contact with him and smiled. He winked back at her and continued with his previous business.

"Hurry up Kagome!" All the girls called for her.

"Coming!"

Kagome ran to where her friends were and disposed of her tray. They walked in a line through the door to the schoolyard in a line. They walked to their favorite spot, which was the old school track on the grounds. Most people didn't go over there because it was dirty and overgrown, although there was a beautiful old cherry tree there that had low limbs and it was easy to climb. Kagome sat on a branch just slightly above everyone else holding a blossom and twirling it in her hand. The rest of the girls sat or leaned against the tree except Sango who was also sitting in the tree but lower than Kagome.

Kagome managed to put her friends gossip behind her and began daydreaming. _It was a snowy day and Kagome and Inuysaha where spending the time together strolling through the park and throwing snowballs at each other. Although it was one of those fat snowflake kind of days but it wasn't that cold that you had to dress in a feather parka. As they walked to the school Kagome showed Inuyasha this special place of hers. He immediately jumped onto a branch and then up higher to another. Kagome followed but couldn't quite get to where he was. _

"_What? You can't get up?"_

"_Course I can…I just don't want to slip."_

"_Here." Inuyasha extended his hand out and grabbed her, puller her up beside him. _

_He hoisted her up and almost slipped himself. They sat on the limb together for a while before Kagome placed her hand on top of his. He turned his head to look at her and smiled grasping her hand tighter. Kagome stuck her tongue out to catch a snowflake and sure enough she did. Inuyasha watched and the couple was trapped in each other's gaze. Inuyasha was leaning in for a kiss._

Kagome sighed and Sango poked her, "Kagome! What are you doing?"

"Huh…what?"

"Dam girl what's up with you lately?" asked Sango. 'You where daydreaming weren't you?"

"No…. what are you talking about?"

"Oh give it up…stop with the sarcasm, we all know you were!"

"Ok FINE!"

"Well who was it?" Uri asked.

"It was that Inuyasha guy you have been spending all your time with wasn't it?"

"Yah what of it!"

"HA! I knew it!" screamed Yuka.

"Spill it!" exclaimed Sango.

"Well…he was really mean to me at first and he can be really hot headed but…I don't know how to explain it completely…but… when I am around him I have constant butterflies and I always know I am safe with him. He stood up for me against my Stepfather, that's when I completely fell for him. I have become fonder of him in the last few days than I have with any other person."

Kagome stopped and there was complete silence. When she look back down at her friends they all had their most sappy eyes on and sighed, "Awwwwwwwww"

The bell rang to go back to class and the girls jumped down.

"That's so cute Kagome!" Yuka sighed, "I wish I met a guy that sweet."

"You Love him Kagome, don't even deny it."

'I think I do to, but it just seams so sudden.' Kagome thought.

Sango and Kagome headed to gym while the rest of the girls headed for their separate classes of Chemistry, Math and Home economics. They wouldn't be able to continue their conversation till after school.

At the end of the school day Kagome was at her locker putting away her books that she didn't need for homework. She placed her History book in her book-bag and was closing her locker when a slight tap on the shoulder caught her attention. She slowly stood up and turned her head to someone new.

"Hi." The boy asked politely.

"Hello…" Kagome said opening her eyes to meet a pair of piercing green eyes and a coy smile of a rather hansom guy.

"My name is Kouga…I'm new this year and I couldn't help but notice you in the cafeteria." He smiled and looked down, then back at her.

"Uhhh…that's really sweet of you, and it was nice to meet you." She replied starting to walk away from him

"Wait!" he pulled her arm back, "you didn't tell me your name?"

Kagome eyed him suspiciously, "…Kagome, my name is Kagome."

Inuyasha was coming around the corner of where his locker was to come talk to Kagome when he saw her with this guy. He stayed hidden around the corner to watch what they where doing, even though he wanted to go over there and kick this guys ass for touching her.

Kagome looked at his arm and was about to take his arm off of her when Kouga leaned down and forced a kiss on her and grabbed her butt. Kagome was shocked she had no idea what was happening but she tried to push this guy off of her. Inuyasha was still standing around the corner but in the blink of an eye he was there forcing the guy off of her.

"What the HELL do you think your doing?" Inuyasha yelled and shoved him aside.

"Hey I just wanted a piece of the girl, I mean she's gorgeous."

Kagome clung onto Inuyasha and was wiping her slight tears off on his shirt. Inuyasha had the most disgusted look on his face as if he had just seen some decaying animal on the side of the road with guts everywhere. Kagome was of course shocked and almost petrified of the fact that she had just been violated in front of some kids in the hall. Kouga on the other hand was quite satisfied with himself. The argument continued.

"You're a Jack Ass, don't even touch her again!"

"You can't tell me what to do, I mean look at you, you think those little dog ears on top of your head make you cool, you're a freak." Inuyasha balled his hand into a fist while his rival was laughing. "Besides I'm going to make her my woman, and you cant protect her then."

"Fuck you!" Inuyasha spit at him and punched him in the side of face.

Kouga touched his cheek and glared back at Inuyasha. "So that's how you want it, hey, dog shit!" Kouga also balled his fist and smacked Inuyasha right in the eye causing him to stumble back a few steps.

Kagome pulled Inuyasha away and told him to stop. He looked down at her at her and she had a truly scared expression written all over her face.

"This isn't over." Was the last thing Inuyasha said before following Kagome out to the tree where they had their first conversation.

"Kagome you can't just let him get away with that."

"It's fine, really."

"It is NOT fine!" he screamed back at her.

"Please Inuyasha." Kagome replied sweetly revealing her eyes. They where a light pink color from crying and Inuyasha noticed the little trail that her tears left as they would cascade down her cheek. Kagome was concentrating solely back up at his black eye.

"You already have a black eye."

She slowly moved her hand to touch around his eye and as she delicately placed her fingertips there he flinched and closed his eyes because of the sting.

"Look at you, fighting my battles…" Kagome began.

Although Inuyasha cut her off, "Someone has to look out for you."

Kagome smiled that innocent smile of hers and wrapped her arms around him in a tight; as if never to let go, type of hug. Neither of them knew how long it lasted but when Inuysaha let go off his grip for only a second Kagome clung on tighter. Inside her head she prayed '_don't let me go, don't let me go, please…" _Although he did let go, but only to give her a tender kiss on the forehead.

"Well look here and this cute little couple." A voice called farther away.

Kagome stayed buried safe in Inuyasha's chest when the girl approached. Inuyasha looked away from Kagome and saw Sango. Miroku was following right behind her with a his hand soothing and covering the obvious slap mark on his cheek that Sango left behind.

"Sango wait!" he called after her. "I'm not always a pervert, come back!"

Sango ignored him and consoled her friend taking her off of Inuyasha. "What happened?" she asked.

Kagome's eyes were puffy and her entire face was red. She forced herself on Sango and started to explain, her voice crackly and unclear.

Kagome began, "Remember is the cafeteria today…how I wanted to leave early and go outside."

"Yeah." Sango responded.

"Well I noticed this boy starring at me, it was really creepy and I was really uncomfortable. Anyway, when I was at my locker…"

Both Sango and Inuyasha listened carefully and Sango had her sympathetic look on her face. Inuyasha just looked a very casual frustrated/worried look and continued consoling her.

"…Well he introduced himself and I accepted it but then when I tried walking away, he grabbed me and forced a kiss on me…then he…. grabbed my butt."

"Oh my god," Sango hugged her again. "That's horrible."

"I was humiliated and taken advantage of."

Inuyasha finally spoke up, "You're going to be fine ok Kagome. Besides you are with us now, and it's the weekend." He smiled.

A small smile broke out on Kagomes face before she wiped away the rest of her tears. She straightened out her blouse to make it seam like nothing happened. Sango linked her arm in hers and started walking to Inuyasha's car.

"Lets go for ice cream, that always makes me feel better." Sango said with a smile.

The little trio drove away around the corner and out of site leaving Miroku standing on the field by himself. He looked at the ground and kicked a little rock. As soon as he looked up he saw some very pretty girls at the archery course practicing. He walked over and started to charm the girls and sweet-talk them. The where giggling and nudging each other till he came up and took there hands.

"Would you two like to spend the night, I'm quite the entertainer."

Both girls looked at each other than back at him really irritated pulling their hands from his and both slapped him on each cheek. They stomped away to shoot their arrows and left Miroku who fell to the floor and began to twitch.

He spoke up from the ground, "I'll never get this right."

**Yay! Another chapter done! I hope you all like it and I expect a tone of reviews! lol, Anyways sorry if there is any mistakes. Trust me I'm working on it…Good news I should be updating once more over my holidays and exams because I have thought of some more great little details. Oh and if u have something cute that you want to happen please tell me and I'll add it in if it works. So yah until next chapter Bye Bye! Love you ALL. **

**Sincerely: KagomeKissez**


	6. My First

**_Title: _Wherever you go, I'll follow.**

**_Author:_** **KagomeKissez**

**_Chapter:_ Six**

**_Disclaimer _: I do not own Inuyasha**

**Where we left off:**

Kagome's eyes were puffy and her entire face was red. She forced herself on Sango and started to explain, her voice crackly and unclear.

Kagome began, "Remember is the cafeteria today…how I wanted to leave early and go outside."

"Yeah." Sango responded.

"Well I noticed this boy starring at me, it was really creepy and I was really uncomfortable. Anyway, when I was at my locker…"

Both Sango and Inuyasha listened carefully and Sango had her sympathetic look on her face. Inuyasha just looked a very casual frustrated/worried look and continued consoling her.

"…Well he introduced himself and I accepted it but then when I tried walking away, he grabbed me and forced a kiss on me…then he…. grabbed my butt."

"Oh my god," Sango hugged her again. "That's horrible."

"I was humiliated and taken advantage of."

Inuyasha finally spoke up, "You're going to be fine ok Kagome. Besides you are with us now, and it's the weekend." He smiled.

A small smile broke out on Kagomes face before she wiped away the rest of her tears. She straightened out her blouse to make it seam like nothing happened. Sango linked her arm in hers and started walking to Inuyasha's car.

"Lets go for ice cream, that always makes me feel better." Sango said with a smile.

The little trio drove away around the corner and out of site leaving Miroku standing on the field by himself. He looked at the ground and kicked a little rock. As soon as he looked up he saw some very pretty girls at the archery course practicing. He walked over and started to charm the girls and sweet-talk them. The where giggling and nudging each other till he came up and took there hands.

"Would you two like to spend the night, I'm quite the entertainer."

Both girls looked at each other than back at him really irritated pulling their hands from his and both slapped him on each cheek. They stomped away to shoot their arrows and left Miroku who fell to the floor and began to twitch.

He spoke up from the ground, "I'll never get this right."

**Now:**

As Sango, Inuyasha and Kagome sat in the ice cream parlor all seamed well. Kagome did back to her normal giggly self and Inuyasha to his stubborn non-understanding self rather than being worried. As the group sat and ate their ice cream they were reminiscing on what happened before they all met each other. Kagome went on about how she grew up with the same students in all her classes and some crushes that she had when she was in junior high. Every time she said something about a boy she would glance over to Inuyasha and noticed that his eyes where covered by his bangs, arms crossed and a very unpleasant, almost angry expression running across his visible face. So Kagome changed the subject and asked Sango about her past. Sango's entire story was basically about how she grew up learning about her ancestors and training with ancient weapons like an old boomerang made out of demon bones called the Hirikosu. She explained that her father said that her talent with the weapon was remarkable. When Sango finished her story, both girls looked at Inuyasha.

"Well?" They both asked.

Inuyasha looked up and noticed that both girls where starring at him expecting a long story like they gave him. As if he was listening. He looked at them frustrated and "pfft" them, although they where still waiting for an answer.

"What?" he countered, keeping his arms crossed.

"Aren't you going to talk to us about your past?" Kagome explained.

"Why do you want to know?"

"Because we told you about ours." Sango retorted.

"My childhood was boring, you don't want to know about it." He looked away.

"Common Inuyasha! Are you embarrassed?" Sango and Kagome pressured.

"Give it a rest!" he forcefully said back.

Inuyasha stood up and scooted out of their booth and started walking away towards the door, although he stopped and hesitated for a moment. Someone grabbed his hand and turned him around, it was Kagome of course he knew that she would follow him. She had this kind of sympathetic look on her face, as if she was saying, _"You have done so much for me…and there is nothing I can do to thank you."_ Although he didn't know how you could just say something like that in a simple expression. Though he clasped on her hand tighter.

"Sorry." She whispered softly

"Why are you sorry? You didn't do anything."

"Well, you know."

"Uh…not really?"

"Never-mind, your pretty stupid when it comes to girls." Kagome giggled.

"And what is that supposed to mean? I think I am pretty good with the girls…better than that Miroku person is anyway."

"You're not comparing yourself to much."

"Ouch! Good thing he isn't here that might have made him cry."

"Oh, and as if that comment was any nicer." Kagome laughed, punching Inuyasha in the arm with her free hand.

Kagome just laughed some more and waved for Sango to follow. She took one final spoonful of her ice cream and left with Inuyasha and Kagome. To her surprise as she closely followed behind the two, she noticed that they had not let go of each other's hands yet. Inuyasha's hand completely enclosed Kagome's as they walked to his car about a block away. The couple seamed not to notice, perhaps even enjoy it because their fingers where interlocked. It wasn't until Inuyasha had to finally let go and help Kagome into the car that they finally had to let go and looked at each other, both kind of blushing. Sango jumped in the back and they drove away. Small talk began.

Inuyasha stayed quite most of the car ride until he dropped Sango off.

"Bye!" Sango waved

Inuyasha was looking behind him while he was backing up and Kagome was waving frantically and smiling. As they drove away back to the shrine Kagome was looking out the window and looking at all the shops and restaurants and cars. Until they stopped at a red light and about 2 cars in front of them and in the right lane there was a limo.

"Inuyasha look!" she pointed, "It's a limo." Kagome said excited.

Inuyasha immediately got this feeling that it could be his family looking for him. His apartment was only about 5 blocks away and this highway was the only way to get to it. He never replied to her and just kept starring at the limo in front of him. When the light turned green he proceeded and still kept his sight on the car. The corner that they would have to turn to get to his apartment complex passed, and the limo never turned there. Inuyasha let out a sigh of relief.

**At Kagome's **

Kagome's stepfather was sitting in the living room reading the newspaper and Kagome's mom was preparing a snack, when Takashi's cell phone rang. Takashi picked up the phone and a silence was on the other line.

"Isomaki?"

"Yes sir?" Takashi's servant answered.

"Just a minute."

Takashi left the living room quietly and went outside towards the God Tree. He stood under it for a moment until he knew that Mrs. Higurashi and Souta would not follow him. He raised the phone up to his mouth again and began to speak

"Tell me everything Isomaki, about this Inuyasha Takahashi."

"Yes sir." He began. "At first I had a hard time finding information about him but as soon as I did I knew why it was so difficult."

"Go on." Takashi said intrigued.

"Well, turns out the boy is the heir to the Takahashi thrown in the Coastal region."

"Is that the family that needs the Miko powers?"

"Yes sir. They need Kagome to finally fulfill their plans. The ones we are trying to protect."

"Yes, if her powers are unleashed before 18, she can be manipulated and controlled. She has to learn to control and reason with her power. I'm afraid if they get her now…there is nothing we can do to help."

"So are you going to send the boy away, sir?"

"I have to, he is way to dangerous."

Takashi hung up the phone and rubbed his head, thinking about what he could possibly say so that Kagome doesn't yell at him, which would be pretty much unavoidable. He went back inside the house slowly where he entered the living room again sitting on the couch.

**Inuyasha's car.**

Kagome looked at Inuyasha and he still seamed really stressed.

"Something's bothering you isn't it Inuyasha?" she asked hoping he would say something in return.

"No, it's nothing."

"You can trust me Inuyasha."

"I know; this is just really personal."

"Oh, I see." Kagome looked away.

'_I can't tell her I am a prince, then she will know I lied to her and she will never talk to me again; although I don't want to keep lying to her. What a lousy time for my conscious to kick in. Mother will be coming to get me in a few weeks, and there will be no place to hide at. I have to tell Kagome the truth.'_

"Uh…Kagome?"

Kagome looked at Inuyasha and his eyes where still on the road, paying close attention.

"Yes."

"You know how I didn't tell you about my childhood."

"Of course I do."

"Well…" Inuyasha spoke shakily.

Unknowingly Inuyasha had already made it to the shrine and stopped.

"What is it?"

"Nothing… never-mind, it's stupid."

"Okay…well anyway, thank you for everything Inuyasha. I really mean that."

"It was nothing, see you later."

"Kay, bye!"

Kagome exited the car and proceeded walking up the step to the shrine. She looked back only for a brief moment to catch Inuyasha drive out of site. Continuing walking up the steps as she recollected her thought over the day.

'_Jeeze, I really thought he was going to kiss me today.' _She sighed and looked to the stars,_ 'that would have been so cool; my first kiss. Although this is so weird, I have only known him for about a week and I am already in love with everything about him. I honestly can't keep him off my mind. I guess all those other times that I thought I had loved some guy where wrong because none of those boys made me feel the way I do about him. That or there is obviously something wrong with me.' _She giggled and kept walking.

She finally made it up to the house and walked in the front door. She had a rather large smile on her face and her eyes where big and happy. She was humming a familiar song and came into the kitchen to talk to her mom. She grabbed a piece of sushi before she left to her room. Kagome grabbed her towel and headed toward her bathroom. She turned on the tap and felt the water to get the right temperature for her bath, also filling up the water with bubble bath. After removing her clothes she got in and relaxed.

'_I hate it when I sound corny, like in all those Romance movies my friends drag me into. But god! Is it wrong to feel the way I do so quickly?'_

Kagome started to look back on all those sweet things he did for her.

_**Flashbacks.**_

Kagome already had a few tears falling down her cheeks and gave out a little whimper.

'Oh no…'

Inuyasha just looked at her and raised her chin. She slightly opened her eyes and whipped her tears and Inuyasha said he was sorry.

"Do you mean it this time?" she asked.

"Yah, sure."

And just too make sure she wasn't going to cry, Inuyasha gave her a quick hug.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo 

They exited the museum and Kagome said thank you to a clerk and they walked down the stairs when Kagome turned back to smile at Inuyasha and she lost he footing (again) and started to fall through the air when something caught the back of her blouse.

"Oh my god!"

Kagome was flung into his chest as he caught her. She buried her face in his shirt and held on so tightly as she id she where about to fall again, besides it felt so good to be so close. She looked up at him and stared into his eyes.

"Inuyasha?"

"You really need to be more careful." He laughed

Kagome goggled back, "Yah. But I had you there to catch me." Kagome couldn't believe what she had just said; she covered her mouth and turned away from him walking to his car.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo 

Kagome looked at Kouga's arm and was about to take his arm off of her when Kouga leaned down and forced a kiss on her and grabbed her butt. Kagome was shocked she had no idea what was happening but she tried to push this guy off of her. Inuyasha was still standing around the corner but in the blink of an eye he was there forcing the guy off of her.

"What the HELL do you think your doing?" Inuyasha yelled and shoved him aside.

(Then the proceed into an argument and then a fight)

_**End of Flashbacks. **_

Kagome got out of the tub and drained the water also wrapping her towel around herself, and then walking to her room and changed into sleep stuff. She closed her door and turned off the light, crawling into bed.

'Inuyasha…I am so in love with you.'

And she drifted off to sleep.

**Morning:**

Kagome sat up in bed and stretched. Swinging her feet over the bed and rising to open the blind of her window. The light was blinding and she covered her eyes for a brief moment. Not looking at the boy coming up the steps she exited to her bathroom and changed into some casual clothes. Consisting of a flirty white washed, jean mini skirt and baby blue and light green, boldly striped t-shirt. When she came back to her bedroom to spray on some of her body spray she noticed a little twinkle coming from outside. As she walked to the window and opened it she squinted her eyes to try and make out what it was that caught her eye.

'Inuyasha?'

The boy turned toward her window and smiled.

'Why is he here?' she thought then called out his name, "Inuyasha!"

Within a blink of an eye he was up at her open window and smiled at her.

"You seam happy this morning, Inuyasha?"

He just looked down and laughed. "Yah well, I had to see you."

'He had to see me?'

'_Shit why did I say that…just play it cool.'_

"So what's up?" Kagome asked.

"I still have to tell you something."

"Yah?"

Inuyasha didn't say anything for a while, but just looked at her in a dazed state. His heart was starting to beat faster and an intense rush ran through his entire body. It was a perfect Saturday morning and he had Kagome right in front of him. Nobody was around and her family would never know. What did he have to loose. Except that she would back off and say no. A knock on the head snapped Inuyasha out of his self.

Kagome tapped him on the side of the head, "Hello? Earth to Inu…anybody home?"

"Hey! Stop that."

"Well then say what you're going to say."

He backed out he couldn't do it know, he mad her mad already. "Nevermind."

"INUYASHA!" she yelled loudly to him, then calmed down. "What is your problem, you keep trying to tell me something but you never do. I never thought of you to be shy. Just say it."

"…"

"Spit it out already." Kagome poked.

"It's not really something I can say."

Kagome looked at him with a raised eyebrow. This was getting them nowhere.

"Well if it's something you cant say…what can it possibly be?"

In a slow motion Inuyasha moved in but stopped for a concise moment. He placed his hand on the back of her neck, pulling to him the rest of the way and placed the lightest kiss on Kagome's lips. Short, soft and sweet unlike any other. As he let go and moved away, opening his eyes. Kagome's where still closed and she gradually opened them again to meet with Golden greatness.

"Inuyasha…" she whispered.

Inuyasha hesitated and took a gulp. "Yah…"

"…That was my first kiss." And she smiled. Making Inuyasha smile as well and he let go of the back of her neck. "Is that all you wanted to say?" she continued.

He grinned, "Yah, that's about it."

"Good, because I have to go."

"What? Why?"

"Because I'm playing hard to get."

"Well your sure doing a good job of it."

"I know."

Kagome started to walk away and left him.

"Hey! I didn't think you actually meant it." He called after her and jumped in through the window grabbing her shirt. "Don't think I'm letting you get away that easy."

Inuyasha flung Kagome around to face him wrapping his arms around her waist and gave her the biggest hug ever. Her head was pressed hard against his chest and they stayed in each other's embrace for a long while until He finally let her go.

"So much for playing hard to get, Kagome."

Kagome just smirked and asked for him to meet her outside in about an hour. With that said she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and left. Inuyasha jumped out the window and would be back in an hour. Unknowingly to Inuyasha or to Kagome at this point, Kagome would not meet Inuyasha in an hour. She skipped cheerfully downstairs and went to the kitchen to grab a muffin. Takashi was in the courtyard and called Kagome out to see him.

**A/N: Another chapter! Sorry it took so long for me to update. I have been really busy and I tried to get a least 3000 words! And I did. Hopefully I will update by the next weekend or the one after. Because I already know the main idea for chapter 7 just need to put lots of detail and all. My original plan was not have them kiss till later but I thought the mood was right. Well I hope you enjoyed this and I hope to get tones of reviews!**

**Sincerely: KagomeKissez**


	7. Complications

**_Title: _Wherever you go**

**_Author:_** **KagomeKissez**

**_Chapter:_ Seven**

**_Disclaimer _: I do not own Inuyasha**

**Where we left off:**

Inuyasha flung Kagome around to face him wrapping his arms around her waist and gave her the biggest hug ever. Her head was pressed hard against his chest and they stayed in each other's embrace for a long while until He finally let her go.

"So much for playing hard to get, Kagome."

Kagome just smirked and asked for him to meet her outside in about an hour. With that said she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and left. Inuyasha jumped out the window and would be back in an hour. Unknowingly to Inuyasha or to Kagome at this point, Kagome would not meet Inuyasha in an hour. She skipped cheerfully downstairs and went to the kitchen to grab a muffin. Takashi was in the courtyard and called Kagome out to see him.

**Now:**

Kagome woke up that morning and stretched, swinging her feet over the side of her bed and looked at the sun shinning through her bedroom window, squinting her eyes.

'What an amazing dream, finally my little fantasy of kissing Inuyasha doesn't end before I actually get to kiss him.' Kagome laughed to herself.

She headed to the bathroom with her clothes and a towel. Turning the tap of the shower to a good temperature. As she stepped into her warm water and it started pounding on her back she reminded herself of the end of her dream.

She thought as she opened her eyes and ran her fingers through her sudsy hair. 'I wonder what Takashi was going to say?'

She put it behind her and figured it was just a stupid little dream, and then finished her morning routine putting on her favorite denim shirt and sparkly dark green tank top with a black sweater. She skipped downstairs and grabbed a muffin. She took off a piece of the top and stuffed it in her mouth. On her way to the living room she picked up the phone and pressed talk. Just as soon as she lifted the phone to her ear she heard a voice.

"I'll dispose of the boy promptly."

There was a soft click on the phone and Kagome was confused.

"Dispose of what boy? Oh….Souta must me in a lot of trouble…although I wouldn't mind if that got him off my back" Kagome laughed at herself again.

She continued with her rather cheerful morning. Till a voice from the courtyard called her name and she hung up the phone. It was Takashi. She rolled her eyes and took another piece of her muffin. Then turned toward the door where Takashi called. She was having a good morning due to her dream and didn't want him to ruin it so she really contemplated on actually going outside. She took one step toward the living room, and then decided what the heck? Kagome headed outside to the courtyard and sure enough Takashi was standing there waiting for her. He had his regular serious look, but was staring at the ground almost in a sympathetic way instead. As he looked up to see Kagome he almost decided to not tell her, but he had to, for her protection. As Kagome walked closer the world had seamed to start turning slower and slower, as if for a moment everything would we frozen; caught in time. Every step was more tentative then the last.

**With Inuyasha (still previous evening):**

Inuyasha was making his way up the stairs to the fourth floor of the apartment building. Shuffling with his keys to open the door he placed the key in the knob and turned it slowly. Something didn't feel right.

'I must have left a window open.' He thought.

As he pushed the door open and removed his keys from knob he turned around and looked up. He did leave a window open. Inuyasha threw his keys onto the bench beside the door and went to the kitchen/dining room to close the window. As he walked to his bedroom he threw his jacket on the couch and continued on his way. He still felt strangely anxious in his own apartment.

'What the hell is up with me this evening?'

He walked to his bedroom and pushed open the door. Although when the door revealed who was in his room he faltered back.

"Shit!"

**With Kagome:**

"What is it Takashi?" Kagome questioned.

Takashi was mumbling the words in his head. He would be blunt as always. No sidetracks or hesitation. He had to flat out say it to get it over and done with.

"Do you know everything about your friend Inuyasha?"

"Why?" she inquired.

"Do you?"

"As much as I think I should, I guess? Where are you going with this?"

"Kagome…has he told you?"

"What? Told me what?" Kagome was very worried, never has Takashi hesitated this much. "Takashi tell me what it is." Kagome said almost angry.

With Kagome already getting displeased with him he decided to just let it out. "He is a prince. He is the Heir to the costal lands throne after his brother Lord Sesshomaru. He is arranged to marry princess Kikyo to unite the entire country. He was lying to you about whatever childhood he said, or about his family. Everything. If he said he liked you that's probably a lie as well."

Kagome dropped her muffin on the ground and stayed quite for what seamed the lifetime. Her entire body had that numb feeling, as if a thousand little needles where poking and pinching her but she did nothing to stop it. Eyes shadowed by her bangs she mumbled, "But…?" Everything he ever told her was rushing through her head.

**Quotes….**

"Klutz"

"Okay, Okay, I'm sorry, u happy now?"

"Don't tell anyone I went soft on you, I just don't like it when girls cry."

"Yeah, I guess I consider us 'good' friends."

"Someone has to look out for you."

"Umm, maybe you should be left alone…with yourself…"(haha I had to put this one in here)

"And what is that supposed to mean? I think I am pretty good with the girls…better than that Miroku person is anyway." (this one to)

**End of Quotes…**

Kagome giggled at some but others just brought heartache as to the painful truth Takashi told her. He would never lie to her…right?

"You're kidding me." She finally said.

"No."

The world went from a frozen spin to being wild and out of control. The world around her was spinning before her eyes and was becoming blurry. Flashes of her dream that night clouded reality; he kissed her, but not really. He held her in his arms, but not really. Takashi called her outside…really.

"I know you are! You're the liar."

"Kagome I forbid you to ever see that boy again."

**Back with Inuyasha (still previous evening):**

There standing right in front of him was his brother Sesshomaru and his mother Iziyoi, as well as some guards from the palace. Inuyasha's mouth dropped and eyes widened. How did they find him? Inuyasha took a gulp and swallowed hard.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" he asked irritated.

"Inuyasha!" his brother spoke up very monotone. He has never been one with words. "That's no way to talk to family."

"I wouldn't call you family."

Inuyasha's mother spoke up, "Inuyasha-"

"Get out of my apartment, leave me alone."

"Stop being such a cry baby Inuyasha!" Sesshomaru argued.

"Me? Excuse me but I am not the one begging for me to come back to the palace. Just to unite the lands, I could honestly not care less."

"Inuyasha these are our people."

"Like I said, I could honestly not care less."

Iziyoi spoke up over her boys again. "Inuyasha, I know I said I would give you a few months to think about coming back, but we cant wait. We need you."

Inuyasha turned to his mother, "Yah and I remember saying that you would have to drag me back in chains."

Sesshomaru had a grin on his face and let out a small chuckle. "That reminds me."

"What are you sneering about?"

"Ever heard of the term 'be careful what you wish for'?"

**Back with Kagome:**

Kagome's spinning world had lifted her up and through her into a brick wall. Kagome's right hand had formed a fist shape and her eyes where tightly closed to prevent slight tears from falling. Although she couldn't help it, she looked up at Takashi and tears where streaming down her face from the wells built up in her eyes. Little 'pings' where heard as her tears his the cobblestone path, it was that silent. Kagome took her balled hand and tried punching Takashi but he caught her hand in mid air. Kagome squinted her eyes at him and yelled right at his face.

"You can't tell me not to see him!" she screamed as her voice broke from her crying.

"You will do and won't do as I say."

"You can't tell me how to live my life!"

"I'm sorry but I just did."

"You're a jerk Takashi! I hate you! Your not my father, you never will be!"

Kagome forcefully yanked her hand away from him and stormed off to the house. She ran upstairs to her room slamming the door shut. And stood in the middle of her room sobbing, when she noticed a picture of her and dad when she was two years old. She picked it up. He was holding her on his shoulders and she had the biggest smile on her face with a little puppy dog grasped tightly in her hand. More tears fell on the picture and she wiped her cheeks with the palm of her hand.

'I miss you dad…. why did you have to disappear…and leave me with Takashi?"

Tears still gracefully falling down her cheeks, she put the picture back down. She managed to let out a deep, uneasy sigh. Never had she felt so alone, the one person that she fell head over heals for was being taken away right before her eyes and if she did try to do something to stop it, she would be stopped. Takashi was like that unavoidable car heading right toward the deer that's petrified…and you're the deer, unless he swerves and gives you another chance you're probably a goner.

Kagome walked over to her bed and fell lifeless onto it. 'I have to see Inuyasha again, even if it kills me.'

**With Inuyasha (approximately 1:30AM)**

The few people that Inuyasha's mother and brother brought with them started to walk hesitantly toward him with their hands out. He raised an eyebrow and smiled a little bit.

"Oh please, you honestly think that these people will hurt their 'king'"

"On the contrary brother, you said it yourself that you will never want to be king."

"Oh shut up already, I'm tired of your bull shit."

Inuyasha started moving toward his brother when one of the guards grabbed his arm. He yanked his arm out of the mans grasp only to be grabbed again. Sure he was strong but he wasn't one to think before he acted. He was unaware that he was greatly outnumbered and against his brother, and he was defiantly not afraid of hurting him.

"You're coming back to the palace whether you want to or not, Inuyasha"

In a little annoying voice Inuyasha repeated what Sesshomaru said and tried pulling the guards off of him. Although more grabbed his arms and held them behind his back.

"What are you doing?" Inuyasha growled. "Get off!"

One of the guards kneed Inuyasha in the back, knocking the wind out of him and he fell to the floor. Sesshomaru walked over to his harassed brother and ruffled up his hair a bit, then walked out of the room. The guards pulled Inuyasha to his feet and held his arms behind his back; he was still struggling and trying with all his strength to force the men off of him. The man carried Inuyasha out of the bedroom then out of the apartment. Inuyasha's mother closely followed her son. Although she wasn't crying she hated having to see her son be carried away against his will. But it had to be done.

**With Kagome, in the morning.**

Kagome was still dead to the world, lying on her bed. She opened her puffy red eyes and grabbed her pillow, stuffing it under chin and sniffling hard. She looked across her room to her cell phone. Kagome got up and walked over to her school bag grabbing it from the side of her desk and threw it on her bed. She removed her textbooks and all her other school supplies. She began running around her room grabbing clothes and toiletries, makeup and the picture with her dad. She finished packing at set the bag by her door. Then walked over back to her alarm clock setting the alarm for 2:00 in the morning. She took one last huge sigh and walked out of her room.

**A/N: Im am so sorry for the wait guys you have probably forgotten all about my story by now. But for those of you who are still reading thanx so much for your support and I hope this chapter pleases you. You are all the best fans in the world. And im looking for some ideas for my upcoming chapters so feels free to send me some. I love you all.**

**Sincerely: KagomeKissez**


	8. Where it all Begins

**_Title: _ Wherever you go**

**_Author:_** **KagomeKissez**

**_Chapter:_ Eight**

**_Disclaimer _: I do not own Inuyasha**

**Where we left off:**

One of the guards kneed Inuyasha in the back, knocking the wind out of him and he fell to the floor. Sesshomaru walked over to his harassed brother and ruffled up his hair a bit, then walked out of the room. The guards pulled Inuyasha to his feet and held his arms behind his back; he was still struggling and trying with all his strength to force the men off of him. The man carried Inuyasha out of the bedroom then out of the apartment. Inuyasha's mother closely followed her son. Although she wasn't crying she hated having to see her son be carried away against his will. But it had to be done.

**With Kagome, in the morning.**

Kagome was still dead to the world, lying on her bed. She opened her puffy red eyes and grabbed her pillow, stuffing it under her chin and sniffling hard. She looked across her room to her cell phone. Kagome got up and walked over to her school bag grabbing it from the side of her desk and threw it on her bed. She removed her textbooks and all her other school supplies. She began running around her room grabbing clothes and toiletries, makeup and the picture with her dad. She finished packing at set the bag by her door. Then walked over back to her alarm clock setting the alarm for 2:00 in the morning. She took one last huge sigh and walked out of her room.

**Now:**

**(With Inuyasha)**

The guards punched Inuyasha in the stomach, which made him fall backwards into his phone knocking it off the stand to the floor. They grabbed his arms and restrained them behind his back, forcing him out his door and toward the stairs. They practically had to drag Inuyasha down the stairs to the main floor. He was not giving them an easy time because he was making so much noise. As well as attempting to grab at everything possible, much like a five year old being dragged to the dentist. As the guards forced Inuyasha down the steps nobody noticed the screw sticking out where two hand rails connected. When Inuyasha made an attempt to release himself from the men's hold and through them off balance down the steps he swung himself toward the railing. The guards had the most difficult time keeping Inuyasha under control. Inuyasha swiped his arm across the exposed screw to try and punch off the guards but stopped immediately and held his arm in pain. He felt it rather harshly because the next night was the new moon. Blood was dripping to the cold cement floor. After only stopping for an instant the men grabbed hold of him once again, leading him out the fire door to the back of the building. The Limo was waiting for them and Inuyasha didn't fight the guards, he was holding his arm tightly. They pushed the hurt Hanyou into the back of the limo where Sesshomaru and Iziyoi where already waiting, the guards followed. The family sits quietly and only the occasional light of a streetlight would illuminate the vehicle. Finally someone broke the silence.

"So why did you come for me anyway?" Inuyasha asked.

Iziyoi looked at her son. His hurt arm was limp by his side; his shirt had already soaked up most of the blood that hadn't run down the rest of his arm. He didn't even look at her when he asked the question. He was way to preoccupied with was going on outside and didn't take his eyes off it. When a streetlight passed again and light up the limo Iziyoi noticed this time that Inuyasha was starring right at her.

"Well? I want some answers."

"Kikyo's parents have died from an illness. Their land needs a king and queen." She explained.

Sesshomaru spoke up now, "…and we are positive that she is the one with the ancient powers. Once you marry her we can exploit those."

"I knew it…your whole objective was to set her and I up, only for your stupid greed. All this entire family ever cared about was waiting for 500 years till the Miko with the celestial powers was reincarnated."

"Don't say bullshit like that Inuyasha." Sesshomaru announced sternly. "Up until you found out that you might have to marry the girl and ran away. You wanted to get those powers as well."

"…So?"

"You really are an idiot!"

"Inuyasha, she needs you and we need you. Isn't that a good enough reason?"

"No! It's not, mother. I don't want to be with her, she is a skinny, little, stuck up, whore, that has been all over me since we first met. She has been trying so hard to make me jealous that she has become easy."

Iziyoi just sighed at Inuyasha's obstinacy and Sesshomaru put his head down and crossed his arms.

"And you figured that it must be a princess that was the descendant of that miko."

This caught the family's attention, and both starred at Inuyasha suspiciously.

"What are you saying?"

"I don't know…I guess Kikyo might not be the one…shouldn't something have happened already to give you a better clue?"

"You're just saying that to get you out of the marriage. So shut up you baby."

"Stop calling me that you Jack ass!" Inuyasha yelled right back at his brother.

"Aww the little half demon is bucking up now!"

"You Son of a Bitch!"

Iziyoi's eyes widened at starred coldly at Inuyasha. "Stop it both of you!"

"Come on, I dare you to try and hit me Yashy"

"UGH! I hate when you call me that!"

"Yashy! Yashy!"

Inuyasha leapt toward his brother and tried to lay a good hit on him but more people where holding him back. Sesshomaru just laughed and teased his brother more.

"I'm going to kill you Sesshomaru! Just you wait"

"You don't have the guts."

Sesshomaru put his head back down and crossed his arms. Inuyasha was fuming in his corner of the car and Iziyoi was still upset that Inuyasha called Sesshomaru a son of a bitch.

**With Kagome**

Kagome walked away from her room and went outside to her wishing well. Although it was covered she would always just go in there to think about things. She touched the old rough wood that was sealing the well and dusted it off a bit when she sat down. Resting her elbows on her knees and then her head in her palms.

'_Jeeze, I finally fall for a guy and I cant see him. I guess I should have expected it."_

She laid down on the uncomfortable well and looked at the sun shinning through the old roof that was falling apart. A cloud would go by and she would be in darkness.

'_I have only known him a few days and I don't even know all his secrets or little stories. In fact I barely know him at all. So why do I feel a need to have him with me all the time. Ever since he hugged me on that first day of school I just cant seem to get him off my mind. I feel like such an idiot though. When I'm not thinking about him I get reminded of something that he did…and then I'm thinking about him… again. Damn it,_

_Stop it Kagome stop it! Ugh I hate this."_

She hit the back of her head against the well and left. Closing the door to the well house behind her. Walking rather quickly to her house she kept her eyes fixed on the ground. I guess you could say she was in her own little bubble. She went up to her room and closed the door hard behind her. She turned toward her nightstand and starred at her clock.

'what made me set this thing in the first place. I have to get over him and my idea to run away wouldn't work. I would just make a fool of my self and he would throw me out anyway.'

So she turned off her alarm clock. And reached for her bag. Taking out the pictures and everything that she had packed earlier. She set her pictures back where they were and put her clothes away along with her makeup and just everything really.

'It would be a stupid idea to up an leave anyway… I would miss mom and Souta too much. And I can't give up family just to see a boy. Then I would really hate myself. Although Takashi…I have had enough with him to last me a lifetime.'

By the time she had finished everything it was already the evening and she had gone downstairs to prepare and eat her own supper, as well as play some video games with her brother and sit and do a puzzle with her mom. Takashi was at work so Kagome had a night just with her family. Like it used to be. She argued she laughed overall having one of the best family nights of her life. Although time flies when your having fun right. Before she knew it her mom was soon putting Souta to bed and then came into her room. Kagome was tidying up some things in her closet and was preparing herself for bed. She got a quick kiss and turned off her light crawling into bed with one last glance to her alarm clock.

'I'll play hard to get and see how it goes.' She laughed to herself.

She turned off to the side and hugged her pillow. Falling fast asleep.

**2:15 in the morning. With Kagome. **

Kagome shuddered awake. Her head was hot and clammy and she was actually trembling. Her stomach was in a million knots and she was holding her arm tightly. She reached over to her nightstand and turned on her light. She looked at her arm where she was grasping it and a little scar appeared before her eyes. She blinked and pinched herself to make sure this was all happening. Then memories started to flash though her mind. But what was even weirder was that her memories weren't her own. She managed to recognize what was the god tree but nothing else. There was a priestess with raven black hair, a silver light formed around her and the ambiance around her felt pure. But then something happened. Kagome's stomach hurt even more and she felt something strong growing inside of her. She started to moan in pain a little bit and her breathing grew short, slight tears where forming in her eyes but the images continued. Just as the woman turned back claws collided with her body and she looked down. They had gone right through her. When the man pulled out his claws the silver light escaped from her stomach and blinded the man that killed her. The silver light vanished and a mortal woman lay on the ground, clinging to life. There was no blood but the area was cold and dark now. Kagome's vision clouded over and the pain gradually left. She wasn't tired at all she was actually terrified.

'What the hell just happened to me.' She panted. 'who was that woman, why do u feel so sick.'

Kagome swung her feet over the edge of her bed. And took a sip of the water she always left on her nightstand. She was afraid to go back to bed so instead she got up and put some clothes on. She grabbed her backpack and packed the things she had before in it.

"I just need to leave for a little bit. Get some fresh air and go for a walk. Calm myself down."

She walked downstairs quietly and got to the front door, Takashi's things weren't there so she assumed that he was working really late. Kagome unlocked the front door and left, locking the door again behind her. She expected to be back by the afternoon so she didn't bother writing a note she would just call in the morning and tell her mom were she went.

She was walking down the sidewalk and never knew how quite and slow Tokyo got when it was early morning. Occasionally she would see a geisha dressed up and walking somewhere. They always had the most beautiful kimono and she would smile. Kagome continued on her way was searching through her cell phones contacts and tried calling her friends to see if she could stay somewhere for the rest of the night. First she tried Sango and she answered but she was back in Nagasaki for the weekend. Then she tried the other three girls but unfortunately they were fast asleep and lived to far away anyway. Kagome didn't want to stay up all night and stay on the streets. It would be way to creepy. But she had already wandered far enough from her home that she found herself close to were Inuyasha drove to pick up something from his apartment one time. She thought that maybe he would be up and gave him a call. Although when she called the line had a busy signal. She got kind of a funny feeling like a sense of worry for some particular reason. She could hardly explain it herself.

'Well I guess if his phone is busy he should be home?" she questioned. "Maybe he is talking to a girlfriend or something." I hint of jealousy was obvious because she was determined to go to his apartment now.

Eventually she found herself starring way up the huge apartment complex last time she was here she never realized how huge it really was. When she walked in there was no clerk just a hallway and doors, with an elevator in the middle that had a sign posted _Out Of Order._

She laughed to her self "I feel sorry for people who live on the top floors."

Posted on the wall were residents with their apartment numbers written on them. She looked through the entire list and never found Inuyasha till she found the sixth floor panel. She sighed at the thought that she had to climb six flights of stairs at this time in the morning. How sad. She was on her way up the stairs when she noticed some red specks on the ground. She was a little worried so began to rush a little more. When she finally got to floor she looked for number two.

The door was fully closed so she knocked and kind of pushed it open. She poked her head around the corner and called out his name quietly. Walking through the door all the way she didn't bother closing it all the way. Just in case, after all it was open in the first place. Kagome was rather delighted to be in his apartment. His smell was everywhere, he wore the best cologne ever, unlike the generic stuff that smells good but his was different. Anyway she looked in the kitchen and nobody was there. But it was kept very tidy. You could definitely tell this was a bachelor pad everything was very…well boyish. Next she checked out the living room and it was unlike the Kitchen. A table was knocked over and he phone was sprawled out on the floor.

"I guess that would explain the busy signal."

But then Kagome got really scared. Where was he? A table is knocked over the door was left open.

"Inuyasha? Hello?"

She checked his entire apartment and he was know where to be found. The lights where on but nobody was home. Then she remembered the little red specks on her way up the stairs.

'Could it have been blood?'

She waited on his couch for about five minutes thinking that maybe he just ran out for something. But no such luck…he disappeared.

**With Inuyasha**

They had finally arrived at the coast after a short plane ride. It was only about a three-hour drive to the coastal region division. Then about a half hour plane ride from there to the palace roughly an hour and half driving. But the family had to make it back earlier because Kikyo was arriving that morning as well and Inuyasha had to look decent for her. They grabbed Inuyasha again and pushed him out the door of the limo. They grabbed on tight forcing him into the palace and up to his room. When they let him go he was standing in the middle of a giant room, he remembered his entire childhood when he was stuck there. Everything he felt which most of the time was anger and a sense that he was unworthy of something so great. His father and brother degraded him so much that he spent most of his time sulking on his bed. Seshomaru barged in and through some clothes on the chair by the fireplace and Inuyasha just watched him.

"Ever heard of knocking?"

"What, did you need time to wipe your tears."

Inuyasha didn't say anything and Sesshomaru continued.

"I thought so, now get changed and wash up."

Sesshomaru left and Inuyasha grabbed the clothes. And had a shower. Washing the blood from his sore arm and rinsing his hair out. Also waking himself up. It was going to be a long night. When he got out he wrapped a towel around his waist and grabbed a long bandage from the cabinet. Wrapping his large wound. Then he remembered. His cell was in his pocket. He grabbed his pants and started feeling all over for that damn phone then when she flipped them over it fell out and crashed on the floor.

"SHIT!"

he grabbed it and walked outside the bathroom to make sure nobody walked in and saw him with it on the display it said four missed calls.

"Dam it! Who can I call that would understand all this. I don't really know anyone." Inuyasha was clueless. "Kagome? Forget it. I don't want to hurt her with the truth."

Just then his cell phone blinked because he had it on silent. He was surprised and answered it quieter then usual.

"Hey."

The other end was silent for a second.

"Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha was dead silent, for what seamed like a lifetime until he finally caught his words.

"Kagome? Is that real-"

The phone cut out, his battery had died. Just as it did he walked out the door and his mother was standing at the door.

Kagome was so worried his apartment was left in disarray and she had been trying to get a hold of him for ages. Now he answerers and the battery cut them off. Things are about to get interesting.

**Hey readers sorry it took me so long but I hope this chapter makes up for it I know it's a cliffie but heyy haha I want reviews. thanx to everyone that reminded me that I have to keep going on this. 3 love you all 3**


	9. Calm Before the storm

**_Title: _Wherever you go**

**_Author:_** **KagomeKissez**

**_Chapter:_ Nine**

**_Disclaimer _: I do not own Inuyasha**

**Where we left off:**

Just then his cell phone blinked because he had it on silent. He was surprised and answered it quieter then usual.

"Hey."

The other end was silent for a second.

"Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha was dead silent, for what seamed like a lifetime until he finally caught his words.

"Kagome? Is that real-"

The phone cut out, his battery had died. Just as it did he walked out the door and his mother was standing at the door.

Kagome was so worried his apartment was left in disarray and she had been trying to get a hold of him for ages. Now he answers and the battery cut them off. Things are about to get interesting.

**Now:**

**With Inuyasha:**

He folded his phone and threw it onto the towel that he used for his hair. He walked out with the towel still around his waist and ruffled up hair.

"Oh Inuyasha…your just like a girl. You need an hour just to get clean and pretty."

"Pretty?" he questioned. His mother just said he wanted to look pretty.

"You know what I mean." She paused and looked around his room. "Oh well the reason I came up here was to tell you to hurry up. Our visitor will be arriving soon."

Inuyasha's mother walked away and left the door open behind her. Inuyasha had a disgusted look on his face and took his hands to his head. Shaking his hair everywhere making it look scruffy and not groomed properly, very boyish to say the least.

"I don't need to look pretty." He mumbled.

A shudder ran down his back and he went back into the bathroom. He grabbed his cell phone and opened it up. Out of all times his phone had to die it was when he was talking to Kagome, probably the only person to help him.

He put on a black dress shirt and some simple dark wash blue jeans and left his room. But he ran back to his bathroom checked himself out then smirked he knew he looked good. And not 'pretty' like his mom said.

So He walked downstairs kind of slowly watching the servants carry out their chores and such. He actually felt sorry that Sesshomaru was such a jackass and left them with all this work. He kind of walked around the main floor of the house to get reacquainted to his unusual old surroundings. Funny thing was that he remembered everything that happened. Even though they hadn't been the best memories…he used to be one of these people and he hated it now. Sure Inuyasha had a huge ego, but his family was on an entirely different level. They where the kind of people that honestly couldn't give a rats ass what their people thought, they just use that as an excuse to gain trust. He hated his family for it. But anyway enough of family history, Inuyasha walked past the grand entrance and saw one of his bags sitting at the door so he snatched it and went back upstairs. He knew exactly what was in it. He placed the bag on the chair and started to rummage through it.

"Where the hell is it?"

He opened a little pocket in the corner and there it was, his cell phone charger.

"Thank god!"

Just then the doorbell rang and it chimed in the entire house almost making him jump in shock. He went to his bathroom again and grabbed his cell phone and put it to charge just on his nightstand. As he turned around to walk outside of his bedroom there was Sesshomaru waiting for him.

"Why the hell are you so slow to get pretty Inuyasha?"

"What is with you people and looking 'pretty' haven't you ever heard of procrastination?"

"Don't play smart with me bro', cause you will loose."

"Oh I'm shaking in my boots."

Sesshomaru, acting like the better man, ended the dispute right then and said.

"Our visitor is waiting. "

Inuyasha gave his brother a rather smug look and followed him shortly after, back to the main level. As he left his bedroom he glanced back at his phone and the little red light was on it saying that it is charging. He closed the door behind him and took a deep breath. Proceeding downstairs, one thought going over and over in his head.

"Here begins the horrible beginning, of the rest of my life." He looked down and sighed in disappointment.

It was obviously Kikyo who was the visitor and she was going to be staying with the family for quite a while. She said her hellos and gave her hugs to the Takahashi family and was awaiting the arrival of her husband…made to be…of course. Iziyoi led Kikyo to the formal living area and was seated on a couch. Everyone had smiles or half smiles on their face to make Kikyo feel in a somewhat friendly environment, although it was more uncanny than inviting. None the less, Inuyasha finally revealed himself to the awaiting room of people. When he looked up and saw everyone starring at him he kind of hesitated and faltered back for a second. He leaned on the door and stuffed his hands in his pockets. There was an awkward silence for an extensive moment. Inuyasha kind of swayed in his spot waiting for someone to say something…anything really. It was very awkward, to say the least.

"So lets get started, Inuyasha...please take a seat."

Inuyasha sighed and walked over to the couch that Kikyo was sitting on. He sat down very consciously and as far away from her as possible. Making sure that if she made any sudden movements he would be out of there like lightning. Kikyo flushed a little bit and kept to her self, letting him relax. Unaware that the entire family was watching, Inuyasha looked around and glared.

Iziyoi started, "well we have a lot to do in such little time. We have an entire wedding to plan in six weeks." She carried on.

Inuyasha drifted into his own little world now, 'I never though I would have to see Kikyo again, I thought I scared her off for good last time. Go figure though, she is the most persistent, arrogant girl I have ever met, and she just happens to have a crush on me which is completely unnecessary, because I will never like her, she is not a princess so she shouldn't be able to get everything she wants…well that's a lie, she is a princess…hmm that just backs up my view even more.'

I guess you could say he was having a little argument with himself. The point is that he wasn't paying any attention to anything anyone was saying. Anyway, if Inuyasha and Kikyo where the last people on earth and it was their destiny to repopulate the world…don't count on there ever being people ever…ever again.

Inuyasha's mother started rambling on about details like flowers, candles, attire, utensils, and the church. As you might have guessed that of course Inuysaha didn't really care and was off in his own little world. Chuckling about his time with Kagome at school and such, wondering and worrying about her. He was thinking about what he had to say when his cell phone was charged, should he even bother explaining the truth? Would she even care? They have only known each other for about a month or two and he already had grown so attached to her. He managed to notice small things that would be so pointless if he didn't care about her. Her sweet little laugh and how when she smiles her none wrinkles. When she cried she hardly lets out any tears. When she is mad her eyes get dark and her energy changes. He memorized every piece he could of her. But could he even consider her feeling the same way, I mean he probably won't ever see her again and now he will be married. It's going to be a long and confusing story and she doesn't have the time to put up with antics like that. But no matter what he can't manage to stop thinking about her.

'I have to get out of here again.' He thought to himself.

The conversation with the family and the planning continued for a good two hours, until finally it was about 9:30 - 10:00. Inusyasha left to get some ramen from the kitchen and as he was boiling the water on the stove he sat on the counter. Kikyo walked in for a glass of water and was startled by his presence, but she smiled.

"Hey…"

Inuyasha looked up and she was leaning on the island across from him.

"Hi"

"Long time no see hey?"

"Yea."

"This is all so sudden isn't it?"

Inuyasha had that look on his face as if he was saying "What the hell kind of question is that!?" but he simply replied. "Yea, definitely."

"Well my fiancé. Where might the cups be?"

"oh god" Inuyasha said coldly under his breath. He turned around and opened the cabinet he was sitting against and set two tall champagne glasses on the island. He grabbed a bottle of fresh champagne from the wine cooler and poured to glasses.

"Champagne and ramen? What a combination." She said as a joke.

"There wont be enough ramen for the both of us."

"Oh."

To say the least this conversation wasn't getting anywhere. If he can't have a descent conversation with her over champagne how on earth would he do it every day? Against his many contradictions he decided that maybe he shouldn't be so harsh with her. After all I assume she was pretty close with her parents and he wasn't being fair that she lost her entire family.

So the two of them sat at the island for the remainder of the evening just talking and much to Inuyasha's surprise she was a little nicer that what he remembered of her. They actually shared a few laughs and joked about their past. But when she asked about when he disappeared for about a year or two, Inuyasha went silent. The first thing that popped into his head was Kagome and how he might be able to call her. So he avoided it.

"Oh nothing really." He started, "Just wanted to get some time to myself that's all, you know meet some people…" Inuyasha laughed sarcastically.

Kikyo glanced at the old grandfather clock in the hall and yawned.

"Its 12:30 I need to get sleep."

"Good plan."

Kikyo smiled, "ill see you in the morning then?"

"Yea…"

Inuyasha left the kitchen and headed upstairs. As he turned down the bedroom hall he reminisced on the evening that just occurred. He actually coped to a conversation that he used to hate with a passion; she was basically the main reason why he ran away, so that this arranged marriage could never happen.

'I hate maturing…' he thought to himself.

As he glanced up he noticed that he bedroom door was open. A shock ran though his entire body and he ran to his room pushing his door open entirely. There he saw his brother with an evil grin on his stupid face.

"What the hell Sesshomaru…Get out of my room!"

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes on his brother.

"What do you want? What are you hiding?"

Sesshomaru pulled out Inuyasha's cell phone from his pocket and waved it in front of his face.

"Ill kill you!" Inuyasha growled.

"I can't have you screwing this up…"

As Inuyasha dove for the phone, all his brother had to do was tighten his grip and everything was lost. And that's exactly what he did. The broken little pieces fell to the floor as Sesshomaru opened his hand. Inuyasha had a desperate look on his face, as if his life was over. His brother walked over and pushed him in the shoulder knocking him off balance a bit, and kept walking closing the door gently behind him. Inuyasha walked over to the remains. He picked them up and walked over to the trash. A salty splash of a tear fell on the pieces as he threw them away.

**A/N: Wow now this took me a really long time to write and im really sorry it did. You guys probably dont even remember me...or this story for that matter. but i hope this satisfied you enough for now. ill try and get to writing more often. PLEASE REVIEW. i need to know if you guys are still with me here!**

**Kagomekissez**


End file.
